Danger at the Date
This is the ninth episode of Daniel 10: Alien Army. Summary Daniel goes on a date but on his date, danger lurks in the shadows. Plot In the forest a crator is seen with a spaceship in the center, inside a plasma alien is crying out for help while an electric cat like alien crawls out of debris and starts panicking. The electric cat then zips off looking for help. He spots a car and converts into electricity and goes into the car. The car drives off unaware about the electric feline like alien inside it. Theme Song At a volleyball match Kris and her partner are up against two other girls. Kris serves and spikes the ball downward scoring a point and winning the game. Kris: Yes! (Kris and her partner high five.) Partner: See ya later Kris! Great job! In the bleachers Daniel and Terry are clapping after the volleyball match. Daniel waves to Kris with a large smile Kris sees the wave and waves back. Daniel smiles fixing his hair. Terry notices and gets an idea. Terry: You should totally ask her out! Daniel is suprised about her statement. Daniel: What?! No! Ummm....maybe.....I-I'm confused! Terry: Why not? Daniel: Because I'm me! Hmph! Terry, facepalms: But you're not what everyone thinks you are your gentleman like and sensitive and....you're not a jerk! (She glares at a snoring Wally in the top of the bleachers.) Like some people...... Daniel: Fine. I'll take a shot at it! (Daniel breathes and tip-toes towards Kris who is talking to her friends about her match.) Kris, talking with friends: No way she didn't...... Daniel gulps. Kris' friends: See ya later Kris! Kris: Bye! Daniel, nervous: Hey K-Kris! Kris: Hey Daniel! What's wrong? Yobite's invading Earth! (Kris giggles.) Daniel: Heh! No! Uh I...just...wanted to know ifyoujustwanttogooutsometime? Kris, surprised expression: When? Daniel, whispering to Terry: That's like a yes but more specific! Terry pushes him towards Kris. Daniel: How about tommorrow at 7:00? Kris: Sure. Where are we going to meet? Daniel: You'll see I'll go over by you're house and it will be a surprise! Kris: See you at 7:00 tommorrow! Daniel, to himself: Yes! Terry: See? Was that so hard? It's not like Yobite's attacking! Daniel: What is with you guys with comparing everything to Yobite! Besides Yobite is easier.... Terry: You are such a baby! Daniel, winey: Am not! Terry: So what are you going to wear? Daniel has the "are you serious" expression on. Terry: You do remember right? Daniel: Yeah sure.... Terry stomps to the top of the bleacher where Wally is sleeping. Terry looks ear-to-ear to make sure nobody was looking then she claps her hands together creating a mini earthquake at Wally causing him to wake up alerted. Wally: Huh? Ugh! I'm awake! What did I miss? Terry: Daniel's going on a date! Wally: Hahahahahah!!!!!!!! You're kidding me right! Terry: Nope. With Kris. Wally: Soooo D-Meister finally made the move! Terry: What do you mean? Wally: You didn't know? Daniel had a crush on her since.....I don't know. In the distance where a truck stopped the feline alien is seen watching the team closely making calculations in its head. End Scene Friday 6:45 P.M. The night. Daniel is in his room with his jacket off trying to fix his hair. Daniel: Ugh, my hair! It's like impossible to fix epecially, tonight! Out of all nights! Then he sees Wally with a kendo stick in his right hand walks into his room and tosses his stick to Daniel's bed. Wally: Hey! Daniel: Ahhh! What are you doing here?! Wally: Broke in! You really need to get a new doorknob! (He is holding a rusty doorknob and drops it.) Daniel: I was going to......Now I can't! (glaring at Wally.) So are you tagging along to make a fool of me? Wally: Me!? (acting in disbelief.) Me of all people! No! Never! Wally is driving his parents' car which resembles a sports car. Terry in the seat next to him. Daniel and Kris in the back. Daniel is his regular attire while Kris has a pink sweatshirt. Wally, in deep voice: Now remember Danny! Be home by 9:30 or no computer! Kris is looking at Wally weird. Daniel shrugging. Terry is glaring at him. Terry, whispering: You're ruining everything! Daniel likes a girl and is on a date and you're making him look like a fool! Wally, whispering: She knows all three of us! You're acting like she doesn't even know us! They arrive at the fair and the two get out of the car. Kris: Wow! I'm amazed you took me to the fair! I LOVE THE FAIR! Daniel smiles. Wally smiles devilishly and puts up the window. Kris: Why was Wally acting like that! Daniel: Sorry how immature he was acting. Kris: It's not your fault. Awkward silence. Daniel: Sooooo wanna get some cotton candy? Kris: Sure. I'll go get....(Daniel stops her.) Daniel: I got this covered you just rest here on this bench while I get it! Kris smiles. Daniel runs off to a cotton candy stand and buys a purple and pink and carries it to the bench when suddenly. Zap! An electric laser is about to strike Daniel but he dodges barely. He looks up seeing one of the rockets in spaceship ride come to life. Firing laser at Daniel he runs down an alleyway and transforms. His body becomes bulkier he hair forms a pony tail and becomes muscular. Punchan: Punchan! Let's take this ride to the next level! (cracks knuckles.) Then Punchan runs up to the ride and uppercuts it the rocket surges foward knocking Punchan into a wall. Punchan then grabs the rocket and lifts it into the air and tosses it to the ground. The rocket then launches wires at Punchan's arms and zips away causing Punchan to follow the rocket trying to break free but the cables are impossible to break. Then Punchan spots the where the wires are connected and yanks them out with all the force he can use. The wires are ripped off and he becomes freed but begins to fall towards the river under him. Punchan untangles his arms and uses the wires as a bungee rope and bungees along the trees back to the fair. Punchan: Dude! Rides coming alive never thought I'd seen the day. (Punchan reverts. Seeing his cotton candy on the floor.) Come on! Kris sees Daniel with two new cotton candies one purple and one pink. Daniel gives the pink to Kris and Daniel takes the purple for himself. Kris: Anything alien-(Daniel stops her from saying a word.) Daniel: Shh! Kris, whispering: Anything alien going on? I mean seriously we never go this long without anything alien happening! Daniel: Nope! In the distance out of the water the rocket is in which the electric feline alien next to it drenched with water. It glares at one of the rides. End Scene Daniel and Kris are walking around when they stop at a knock the bottles down booth. Daniel sees a teddy bear and plays the game. Kris: Go Daniel! Daniel studies the bottles and picks up a ball he throws it so hard and accurate that it knocks the bottles down perfectly. Then he goes to the next to sets and knocks them down perfectly. Bottle Booth Man, in awe: Winner! (He gives Daniel a teddy bear which he gives to Kris and she blushes.) Daniel: Come on follow me! (They are on the ferris wheel relaxing.) So how's the date going? Kris: Awesome! Then suddenly the ferris wheel goes out of control and begins spinning on its own accidently knocking Daniel out of the wheel. Daniel: Ahhh!!!! Please give me someone with wings! (He activates the DNAtrix and transforms into Hot Dog and uses fire to slow his fall down. Then Hot Dog expels a heat wave giving the ferris wheel some trouble but it eventually breaks through and continues rolling away with only Kris in it.) Dang it! (He sees some people hanging onto the top of a building.) Always something else! (Hot Dog flies foward on fire and lands on the top of the building seeing the people hanging onto the ledges.) Hold onto me! (They touch him and get burned.) Just trust me! (They grab onto him and he jumps off the building floating through the air.) Come on! Come on! Got to time this right! (He spews smoke from his mouth camoflaging him, while a flame tornado emerges from the smoke and lands the civillians gently to the ground.) The ferris wheel is rolling away Kris trying to use her mana disks to break free. Then she releases a mana stream striking the bars making the ferris wheel to give in. As Kris is about to jump out, the bars of the car become electrical zapping her. Kris: Owch! Daniel help! She spots Hot Dog running near the ferris wheel. Hot Dog: Hold on! (He fires a flame breath burning the bars which the ferris wheel counters with an electric blast creating smoke blinding Hot Dog. The ferris wheel swings its arm around scooping up Hot Dog who reverts.) Kris, running over to an unconcious Daniel: Daniel! You okay! Daniel, smiling barely audible: It worked! Kris: What worked! Daniel: My plan! Then the ferris wheel spins out of control launching the cart Daniel and Kris were in sending the two flying. Kris: AHHHHH!!!!! Daniel grabs her tightly while Kris is bracing for impact. Kris: What did you do? Daniel: When I was chasing you goes I was creating friction and because the friction became so hot, the ground was overheating and so was the ferris wheel causing it weaken and release the carts. After corroding the metal arm away. It also made the ferris wheel to be unable to stop! Kris: How come you're not worried! Daniel: You forgot you had powers right? Kris realizing what he meant. Kris created a mana platform catching Daniel and herself then they are lowered to the ground gently. Daniel: You're getting pretty good with that energy! Kris: Thanks. Then they see the electric alien crawling over whimpering. Daniel: You're the alien that was attacking us! The electric alien nods disappointed. Kris: Why were you attacking us? The alien points to the ship with the same species as the electric alien wailing for help. Daniel: It needs our help! You kidnapped her trying to get my attention and you tried bringing me here before that to get me to help! The alien nods. Daniel looks at the ship seeing alien numbers and studies the numbers closely. Daniel: That's a countdown! The ship is going to self-destruct! We're going to help it! (Daniel slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Shape-Snaker.) Shape-Snaker! Thisssss ssssseemsss like a ssstretch! Sssso I'm getting him out of there, by extending my limbsssss! (He extends his limbs struggling to get through the electric barrier surrounding the ship.) Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Can't take thissss anymore!!! (He then notices his arms are breaking through the barrier and wraps them, struggling in the process, around the alien and spits an acid stream at the barrier short-circuiting the ship injuring Shape-Snaker and the humanoid alien. Finally he reels the humanoid alien out of the ship.) Finally! Kris: I have an idea! (She creates a mana orb around the ship.) One question how far can Shape-Snaker throw? Shape-Snaker: Decent. Dependssss on the object that I'm tosssssing! Kris: Can you toss this ship into space? Shape-Snaker: Okay get ready! (His snake arms grabs the orb and they are shape-shifted into catapults and launches the orb into space and reverts.) As soon as the orb enters space it explodes. The explosion being weakened by the mana orb. The humanoid alien regains posture and speaks. Alien: Thank you sir for you're help! I am Elec. Tron and the animalisitc of my species is Volt! We are traveling scientists when my ship accidently went into lockdown mode and crashed on this planet. So sorry for all the trouble my pet caused! Now it is time to go! (Elec. Tron forms an electrical particle rocket and is about to take off.) Are you coming Volt? Volt crawls over to Kris hugging her legs. Elec. Tron: Or dod you want to stay here with these humans? Volt nods and jumps into Kris' arms purring. Daniel: Did it just purr? Elec. Tron: Goodbye humans! (He takes off at the speed of light.) End Scene Daniel, Kris and Volt are walking home. Kris: One word. Coolest date ever! Daniel: Glad you enjoyed it! Hey Volt can you form a motorcycle so we can get home? Volt shakes its head side to side and takes off. Daniel: It ditched us! Sorry I can't get us a ride, well after all the fights on the fair the DNAtrix powered down. Kris: It's okay we'll find a way home.....eventually! The two run after Volt. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Kris Manareece Terry Quake Wally Dokio Elec. Tron (First Appearance) Volt (First Appearance) Humans *Kris' friends *Kris' partner *Civillians *Bottle Booth Man *Kris' opponents Villains Volt (Formerly, First Appearance) Aliens Used Punchan Hot Dog Shape-Snaker Trivia *The title of this episode is an allusion off of the book Danger at the Fair which also takes place at the fair. *Kris and Daniel go on a date for the first time. *Kris is revealed to play volleyball. *Kris gets a pet Volt.